Arata Kasuga
|-|Base Form= |-|Astral Trinity= Summary Arata Kasuga is the Magic King of the Superbia archive and main protagonist of the series, possessing the ability to nullify and copy magic. After a Breakdown Phenomenon destroys his hometown and causes his cousin Hijiri to disappear, Arata becomes determined to save her by becoming a Magus and transferring to the Royal Bibilia Academy where he fatefully meets the Trinity Seven. He usually speaks in somewhat a perverted manner and is calm in dealing with adversity. He is often referred to as the "Magic King Candidate" because only those of Magic King class mages are able to create worlds, but actually, the world he created was merely a wish that he made with the grimoire to return the world the way it was. His thema is Impel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B Name: Arata Kasuga, Astral Trinity Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Mage, Royal Biblia Academy Student, Magic King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; can use Akio's healing magic and survived being submersed up to the waist in a bubble of Vanitas that consumes anything it touches and erases it from existence), Anti-Magic, Telepathy, Dream-Sharing, Transmutation, Teleportation, BFR, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Stop, Time Reversal (Can restore the state of things to what they were a few minutes ago within an area the size of an arena; this does not affect memories), Binding Magic, Energy Draining, Energy Projection via Mantra Enchantment and Outer Alchemic, Possession, Can travel between dimensions, Can analyze, deconstruct, and copy other people's magic, Can combine different spells together using Judecca, Can manipulate and destroy matter at the atomic or subatomic level through Outer Alchemic and Breakdown Phenomena Attack Potency: Large Island level (Abyss Trinity can casually create an explosion with a blast radius of 100km when sealed and at less than half power, Arata should be stronger than him) | Planet level (He exceeded the power of a Trinity which is Abyss' at full power which is stated to be explicitly designed to destroy the world, also destroyed a pocket dimension with ease) Speed: FTL via power-scaling | At least FTL (Was capable of disappearing from even Lugh's sight after obtaining Judecca and gaining the powers of a true Magic King also decimated a golem before any of the other members of the Trinity Seven could react). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Planet Class Durability: Large Island level | Planet level (Tanked attacks from Abyss Trinity) Stamina: Unknown (Without the Magic King Element, even attempting to steal their power will consume you with inside. The only reason why Liese survived was because an actual Magic King saved her.) Range: Hundreds of kilometers | Cross-dimensional Standard Equipment: *'Black Imperial Sword Judecca:' A Magic King weapon that greatly increases his magical power and efficiency, allowing him to perform much higher-level magic along and cast multiple spells at once. In addition, it is a powerful melee weapon due to its nature as a sword, and can also transform into a human form to operate independently from Arata. *'The Astil Manuscript (Sora):' A legendary grimoire that "contains information from another world", it provides Arata with an additional store of spells to use and can operate independently from him by taking the form of Sora, allowing her to support him in combat directly. She can also calm down Arata and revert him back should he become Astral Trinity. She is also responsible for his ability to copy other magics. *'The Ilias Fragment (Illya):' Another legendary grimoire. Like Sora she can also operate independently from Arata to support him if necessary. Ilia specializes in support-type magic such as healing and stabilizing his magic to avoid backfiring. Intelligence: Prior to realizing his powers, Arata was a rather ordinary and carefree teenager who rarely took things seriously. Nevertheless, his Magic King Element has made him a magical prodigy, and he quickly masters the magics of the Trinity Seven, whom are all prodigies in their own right within months of become a Magus, Nigh-Omniscience with Judecca (Is granted knowledge of everything and everyone in his immediate vicinity) Weaknesses: If his Magic King Element is removed, he'll die. He risks becoming Astral Trinity permanently should he overuse Trinity Form, limiting his time in the state. Is rather laid-back and a pervert and he is single-mindedly driven to save his cousin Hijiri, a fact that can be used to manipulate him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Superbia - Imperium: Arata's Thema is Imperium or "Rule", meaning that his magic is used to dominate and "rule" others. Arata's primary magical ability is dispelling other magic, often with the result of stripping any nearby victim's magically-generated clothes, thus earning it the nickname of "Stripping Magic". This magic is also capable of easily dispersing Breakdown Phenomenons. Recently, he has learned to adjust the level to avoid stripping away clothes. As a Magic King Candidate, as well as from possessing the Astil Manuscript and later the Ilias Fragment, Arata is awarded numerous powerful abilities. One of which is the ability to copy other Magus' magic, even those from different Archives and Themas. Simply put his grimoires rearranges another magic into something Arata can use. This process to copy another's magic has three steps: *'"Concept":' Grasping the basic concept of the magic or Thema. Arata must confirm both the name and execution with his own eyes and ears. *'"Understanding":' Understanding the foundations, the "genealogical tree" of the magic by learning the name of the magic's founder from a currently using Magus. *'"Reasoning":' Analyzing the magic's fundamentals and disassembling it's chemical structure, which simply means dismantling the magic's "nature" through the use of logic. This is done through Arata's stripping magic. When all three steps are completed, Arata is then able to use that magic with his own twist. Currently, he has copied three different users' magic. *'Imperiosus Magister:' Arata's stripping magic, that he uses to disassemble a person's Magus Mode and thereby clearing the third process of copying a persons magic. *'Meteo Dragonar/Punisher:' Activating the Outer Alchemic spell Realize and Mantra Enchantment spell Conception at the same time, Arata creates a rifle and shoots a large burst of anti-magic in the form of a dragon. This attack is capable of dispersing Breakdown Phenomenon. *'L'Ciel Cocytus:' Wielding Judecca, Arata performs an enormous slash capable of destroying Sky Library. *'Outer Alchemic:' A method of rearranging matter on the molecular level. Mastering alchemy requires a significant amount of scientific knowledge and many hours of training. The first step to alchemy is realizing that everything in this world is composed of atoms. The one who discovered this observation from a cosmic point of view was Paracelsus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus Von Hohenheim. What he left behind forms the basis of Lilith's "Hermes Apocrypha," but it also includes everything from the basic alchemy ranging from involving mercury, sulfur, and chlorine, to the methods in transmuting the ultimate treasures, such as the "Elixir of Life" and "Philosopher's Stone." In other words, one needs to understand the basics, and all the hard work and studies of the alchemists before one's time, before one can properly inherit Lilith's "Alchemy." It is not the research of her's alone; this branch of magic called "Alchemy" was established by combining the work of numerous alchemists of the past. Because of that, it became one of the best ways to understand the fundamental theories and composition formula in the world of magic. **'Realize:' Activating a macro in the Astil Manuscript, Arata can use Outer Alchemic to create a weapon such as a handgun or rifle. *'Mantra Enchantment:' A branch of magic from the Gula Archive, which stores magic on a part of the body in the form of characters, greatly enhancing physical abilities. In order to use Mantra Enchant, Arata must first charge his magic with "significance", the most important factor of the magic. In other words, his feelings and particularly his determination greatly impacts the power of his magic. However, if his determination is weak, he will take massive damage instead. As a result, his physical attacks become incredibly destructive depending on the level of control he chooses. From being able to knock someone into the air or annihilating a person and surroundings in one blow, he even has the ability to destroy the space around him as well. Additionally, his jumping power also increases, able to leap superhuman distances. Other parts of his body he has placed characters is his forehead, which greatly toughens his body and increases his defense. He has also placed one on the back of her hand, which allows him to transfer knowledge to another user of Mantra Enchant, allowing them to see glimpses of the past. Additionally, Mantra Enchant also has healing capabilities, once completely recovering a deep cut on Levi's hand to normal instantly. **'Conception:' Taught to him by Akio, Arata uses his determination to create a single magic character on any part of his body, usually on his fists, chest or forehead. This spell will strengthen the body part the magic character is on, giving him defense against most physical attacks. Furthermore, he manifests and freely control a dragon-like entity, based on the D-type demon during Yui's Breakdown Phenomenon. This dragon is capable of nullifying any magic. *'Healing:' Heals injuries on the user. With sufficient experience, can be used to heal others. *'Logos Arts:' A branch of magic that is based on numbers and can manipulate time and space to some degree. Using it, Arata can teleport small distances instantaneously, control time, and even warp parts of his body to different spaces. Logos Arts can also be used to analyze and steal other people's magic through skin contact, rapidly draining their life force to critical levels. Thanks to Lieselotte's tutelage, Arata can perform the following spells: **'Chrono Calculation:' This spell allows him to teleport short distances by warping space. **'Analyze:' Arata quickly analyzes his opponent to find their weaknesses. **'Baal Peor:' The Lost Technica of the Acedia Archive and created by Pythagoras, the founder of Logos Art, Baal Peor endows Arata with complete control of "time" of all matter other than himself, essentially slowing everything to appear as if the world had frozen. He can freely choose what is affected by this, transporting others with him into this world of frozen time, but cannot physically interfere with anything other than himself (the same goes for anyone else stuck inside as well). *'Baal Reincarnate:' A time leap macro on the same magic level of a Last Crest. Arata, with the help of Lieselotte, controls the flow of magic and rewinds time within an area the size of an arena, restoring everything within to the state it was in a few minutes ago. *'Secret Numbers:' This magical art allows Arata to bind or restrain someone using Logo Arts. When used by Serina, she simply aims with her camera and takes a shot of the object or person and they become immediately suspended and can't move for a certain amount of time. However, if the opponent has stronger magic than her then they only can be suspended for limited time before breaking free. Also another weakness is that a magical weapon can be sacrificed which results in breaking the weapon but also being freed from the binding. *'Breakdown Phenomenons:' As Astral Trinity, Arata is capable of creating massive Breakdown Phenomenons capable of atomizing entire cities and causing intense gravitational fluctuations over a wide area. Note: Although it is not listed here, Arata should be capable of replicating the magic of anyone whose spells he has analyzed and disassembled, such as Abyss Trinity and the other members of the Trinity Seven. His nature as a Magic King Candidate also means that he would be able to rewrite the laws of the world at his whim should he reach his full potential. Key: Base | Astral Trinity/Trinity Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Trinity Seven Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Psychics Category:Dream Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Matter Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5